In general, a widely used pillow is manufactured by filling a cushion material such as chemical a cotton material into a shell of the pillow.
However, because such a conventional pillow as described above has disadvantages that a material harmful to the human body is emitted from the chemical material filled in the pillow and ventilation is reduced, nowadays, a pillow manufactured by employing seeds of fruits as the stuffing of a pillow is used to improve health of a user.
For instance, in Korean registered Patent Gazette No. 10-0658826, there is disclosed a structure for a pillow using seeds of fruits, which are manufactured by coating yellow soil on a surface of a natural material including a seed of a fruit, such as a peach, an apricot, a maesil, a prune, and the like, which have been disposed till now without any recycling, additionally coating a natural material on an outer surface of the resultant soil layer of the seed, and drying it.
However, in the conventional art, since the stuffing of the pillow, is made by using seeds of fruits such as a peach, an apricot, a maesil, and a prune, which are called as a drupe, a disadvantage is caused that pain is generated from the pressure applied on a back portion of a head of a user by an outer appearance and a strength of the seed of the fruit when the user lay his head on the pillow, rather than the user felt comfortable.
The reason is because a seed of a fruit, which is used as the stuffing of a pillow, has a diameter about 1 cm to 3 cm, a wide surface area, sharp portions, and is hard in property, so that such property is applied on the head of the user as it applies the pressure to the back portion of the head to thereby generate the pain. In addition, while the conventional art could make use of fragrance of a seed of a drupe, the effect is tiny.